Rakul
Rakul The Aeons Torn is one of the three Eldrazi, formed out of the void and older then creation itself. His nature like a void is ceaseless hunger, so like his siblings he travels between multiverse devouring and draining it of all energy. In his truest self he is shapeless, formless, genderless, reasonless, neither living nor dead, and transcending reality. However Rakul is the only of the 3 Eldrazi to have restricted itself by taking on a shape and later a form. Savoring his hunger by taking longer to fully devour a universe. Personality. In the truest sense of the word Rakul has no personality, his only goal is to feed as the void he truly is. However by restricting himself and taking on a form and later on even a more restricted form that abides the laws of reality, he formed a rudimentary personality: He is very nonchalant and pompous caring only about his enjoyment and savoring his hunger He takes the time to enjoy himself, mastering pleasure. treating good and evil equally, he has no need for other ideologies and ways of life. He may be friendly towards you but could just as well completely ignore your existence, this is because in the end he knows all will end by his hunger. While Rakul cares only about himself and his pleasure he cares very little about causing suffering or pain to something. Intersting enough while the Eldrazi are genderless, lack apparent biological sex, and evidence no awareness of the concept of gender when taking on a human restricted shape Rakul chose to be male. It should be noted that the closer Rakul comes to his true shapeless being the less of his personality will remain, In his True form (the first shape he ever took) only his will to savor the hunger remains and once in his true shapeless being nothing of his personality will remain. History. In essence the Eldrazi are the ancient blind eternity or void that existed before creation, however the creation and formation of reality outside of the chaos caused this void to ‘form’ the 3 different entities or powers known as the Eldrazi. The Eldrazi predate creation and the existence of order, reality and there for none truly apply to them. They are truly everything and nothing at the same time, while they aren’t divine or godly they can be seen as omnipotent, in a leauge of their own because of them predating everything else and to put it simple can be considered a dimension above reality. While the Eldrazi themselves have little influence over reality they do have a single nature hunger representative of the void they once were. Because of this they started traveling the multiverse and feeding on all energies, it was this that caused them to become ‘known’ and named. Rakul the Aeons torn was the first of the 3 eldrazi powers to become known and named. And When an attempt made to stop the void that was eating away reality ages ago accidently caused Rakul to take on a form he also became the first of the Eldrazi to actually become part of reality and develop more than the primal hunger a will. And after many ages he willing restricted himself even more taking on a humanoid shape. Abilities. As an Eldrazi Rakul his true form alters and can quite literally break reality (this is how Eldrazi feed), However Depening on which form rakul is in his powers differ greatly. Restricted form abilities The shapeless taken restricted form : As the name implies by taking on a shape Rakul severely restricted his powers. His form can be physically injured and harmed however normal laws and rules still don’t apply to it(his form is hollow for example but still weighs a ton), should his form be destroyed Rakul himself will go back to being a shapeless entity . In his restricted form only a shadow of his omnipotent power remains, while he still is a powerhouse and has a ceaseless supply of energy. Not From This World : an Eldrazi is a creature alien of logic, reason and reality they truly aren’t part of existence in the way that we know it. Not from this world means that magic simple doesn’t work on them, it’s not an immunity, negation, avoidance or counter. Magic spells cast on them will seemingly not been cast. Not from this world also makes it unable for them to be sensed. Ceaseless Ingestion: Even in a restricted shape an Eldrazi nature is ceaseless hunger, ceaseless ingestion means Rakul can consume anything be it energy or matter, divine or demonic, etc. Energy and powers will be added to his own however as he is a void it’ll appear as if it simply disappeared. In his restricted form Rakul ‘eats’ in a way similar to breathing, he’ll inhale and suck in all energies he can feed upon leaving only white dust behind. In his restricted form Rakul can devour a single planet in one feeding, however he’ll usually take his time, meaning in actuality it’ll take him a few days to do so. Eldrazi Aura : being in its presences causes silent terror, instilling desolation, emotional and physical distance, the chill of the void, and the terror of being alone into anyone. Neither living nor dead : While Rakul took on a shape and his shape can be harmed it is impossible for him to die as he technically isn’t alive in the first place. Trivia. * Rakul's feeding converts the landscape in white dust and leaves behind formations that closely resemble bismuth crystals Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II